gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Josh Groban
Joshua Winslow Groban ', born February 27, 1981,Josh Groban Biography is a 38-year-old American singer, songwriter, musician, actor, and record producer. He guest starred as himself on the first season of ''Glee in between 2009 and 2010. Personal life He was born in Los Angeles, California to Lindy Johnston and Jack Groban. He has a younger brother, Chris, who shares the same birthday, four years later.Dave 'Til Dawn Groban attended the Interlochen Center for the Arts Camp in Michigan, between the summers of 1997 and 1998,Josh Groban Bio and went on to attend the Los Angeles County High School for the Arts as a theatre major and graduated in 1999. He was admitted to Carnegie Mellon University, intending to study drama, but he made the decision to leave college to pursue his music career full-time. Groban was in a relationship with January Jones for three years before they broke up,Josh Groban, January Jones Take a Breather and after the relationship ended, he moved his primary residence to New York City.Singer Undergoing Renovation Groban launched the nonprofit organization Find Your Light Foundation to "enrich the lives of young people through arts, education and cultural awareness". Groban reportedly (in October 2014) is in a relationship with Kat Dennings.Kat Dennings and Josh Groban are Dating! Career He got his big break singing at the 1999 inauguration for the governor of California at the request of renowned producer, composer and arranger David Foster. Groban filled in for Andrea Bocelli during rehearsals of the 1999 Grammys, singing a duet with Celine Dion and attracting the attention of Rosie O'Donnell, who hosted the event that year; she booked him on her talk show. He performed with Charlotte Church at the closing ceremonies of the 2002 Olympics in Salt Lake City and collaborated with iconic producer Rick Rubin for his fifth album, Illuminations. Groban has six albums, Josh Groban (2001), Closer (2003), Awake (2006), Illuminations (2010), All That Echoes (2013). He guest starred on Glee in 2009 and 2010. He guest star on The Crazy Ones as Danny on November 7, 2013.Exclusive Sneak Peek: Josh Groban Woos Sarah Michelle Gellar on The Crazy Ones Glee Season One Acafellas Sometime before Acafellas, Josh accidentally 'friended' Sandy Ryerson on MySpace. Sandy then became obsessed with Josh, and frequently sent Josh nude photos, edible gift baskets, locks of hair, and sonnets, and constantly called Josh, even after Josh changed his number. Sandy invited Josh to attend an Acafellas performance, and much to the surprise of Will and the rest of the Acafellas, Josh agreed. However it was only with the intent to deliver a restraining order. After the show, Josh went backstage, complimented the group on their performance, and delivered the restraining order. He made certain to bring his bodyguard Flex with him to keep Sandy from getting too close. After that, he hits on Mrs. Schuester, claiming to like blowsy alcoholics like herself. Whether he pursued these feelings for her are unknown. Journey Josh makes a follow-up appearance in Journey in which he, along with Sue Sylvester, Olivia Newton-John, and Rod Remington, are selected to be celebrity judges for Regionals. Josh at first appears to be the only one in support of New Directions, feeling that they were the only group with heart. He also comments "that brunette" (Rachel) has an amazing voice. His opinion however is ridiculed by Olivia and Rod, and when Sue surprisingly argues in defense of the Glee group, Josh joins in with Olivia and Rod in insulting Sue, saying that it's ridicule to call her famous in comparison to them. This provokes Sue to vote New Directions for first place. However, Josh, Olivia and Rod's vote give the top two places to Vocal Adrenaline & Aural Intensity, seeing that he did not follow his opinion. Relationships Mrs. Schuester He romantically and/or sexually pursued her after an Acafellas performance. He tells her that he is not attracted to crowds of screaming teenagers and would rather be with a blowsy alcoholic like Mrs. Schuester. She tells him she may not be making good decisions because she is drunk, and he is immediately attracted to her. Sue Sylvester During Journey, Sue and Josh are members of the celebrity judging panel for Regionals. In keeping with his love of older women, Josh asks whether Sue is single while they discuss who should win. However, despite finding Sue attractive, Josh seems to agree with the other judges that Sue being considered a celebrity laughable. As such, the likelihood of them having a relationship is highly unlikely. Filmography Gallery JoshGrobanBodyguafrd.jpg Joshgroban2.jpg josh-groban-2404.jpg joshandsomeotherpeople.jpg Gleehjgdfds.png JOSHGROB.png Josh(1).jpg Tumblr nji2dssEV71r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_npam9ivsja1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_npamkt68FQ1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_npas2pF7VJ1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_npas2pF7VJ1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_npas2pF7VJ1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_npas6vQsN61r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_npas6vQsN61r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_npas6vQsN61r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg Quotes References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Judges